Through the Years
by Remus-Lupin3
Summary: This is a AU (note the AU) fic about the Marauders (Mainly Remus) through the years. Read and Review please! Have nothing nice to say? Then read something else. I'm tired of hearing negative things. i get enough of it at school.
1. Pre chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Most of this. wish I did but I don't. It all belongs to JK Rowling. It is all hers!  
  
A/N : This is one of my first fanfics. Read and review please!  
  
PRECHAPTER::: The beginning  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" The beast leapt at him like he was a toy. "Don't hurt me!" he knew it was no use. The beast ripped his leg. "Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" the four year old screamed. The beast scratched the boy's chest and bit his leg; the blood streaming down the boy's leg, the beast wanted more. The beast went in for the kill. The boy let out a scream and was knocked unconscious. Luckily, somebody heard the boy scream.  
  
"What the Hell is going on out here? Holy Crap!" the man shouted as he saw the beast about to attack the little boy. The man fumbled with his wand and forced the beast off. He ran over to the kid. "Come on kid, let's get you to the hospital!" the boy groaned.  
  
"Where am I?" the boy asked semi-conscious.  
  
"Shhh.we're gonna get you to a safe place."  
  
A/N I know I Know it was short. O well. It gets better. A LOT better. 


	2. Meetings

A boy with spiky light brown hair walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. This was no ordinary boy. Sure, he was a wizard, but also, he was a werewolf. The boy had light-brown/yellowish eyes and a few scars on his arms. He was gorgeous; the girls could give him that.  
  
"Hmm.. Still need my wand and my robes," he said.  
  
"Shut - up Mudblood! You are a pathetic excuse for a witch! You don't even have proper wizarding blood in you!" said a cold smooth voice a few yards away.  
  
"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!" Screamed a girl with green eyes and red hair. The boy with the brown hair walked over to them.  
  
"She's right. Leave her alone. Now, go away and take your over-swelled ego with you, if it can fit through the alley gateway." The cold boy sneered at this imposter, and then walked off.  
  
"Thanks, er. what's your name?" The girl asked him.  
  
"O, I forgot, I'm Lupin, Remus Lupin, and you are?"  
  
"Lily Evans, pleased to meet you." Lily said politely.  
  
"Are you new too? Going to Hogwarts?" Remus questioned.  
  
"Sure am! I am so excited, though, I am a little lost right now." Lily added thoughtfully.  
  
"Would you like me to show you around Diagon Alley? Say, where are your parents?"  
  
"They are over there." Lily indicated two adults looking around uneasily, "They are not wizards. er. I think they are called snuggles."  
  
"Muggles actually," Remus informed her, " Well, I could show you around."  
  
"Sure." The two new found friends set off down Diagon alley.  
  
"That over there is Gringotts, you might need some Muggle money to exchange." Remus said, as if a tour guide.  
  
"I have already done that. Excellent, lets be off then! HI-HO SILVER!" Remus flinched at the word "silver".  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked Remus, worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, er. let's be off. And to our right you see the Quidditch supply shop!-"  
  
"What on EARTH is Quidditch?"  
  
"O, come, let's go inside so I can show you" Remus dragged Lily inside. "Quidditch, is easy enough to understand, you have seven players on a team, three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. There are three different kinds of balls, this is the quaffle, the chasers handle the quaffle, and try to get it through one of those three hoops. The keeper, defends those hoops, every time the ball goes through the hoop, you get ten points."  
  
"Ok. what are those" Lily pointed at two particularly violently shaking balls.  
  
"Those are bludgers."  
  
"What do they do?"  
  
"Ever play dodge ball with a shot-put?" (A/N - Shot-puts are 9 pound balls that you throw for a field event at track meets, it is in the Olympics, shot-puts are big, metal, 9 Ilb balls)  
  
"Er."  
  
"Let me rephrase that. Bludgers zoom around trying to knock people off their brooms, they are heavier than shot-puts, and they are not thrown, instead, they magically zoom around, this is where the beater comes in. The beater takes a bat and hits the bludger at the opposing team."  
  
"How dangerous!"  
  
"Yup, isn't it great? This is the golden snitch. bloody fast, and damn near impossible to see."  
  
"What do you do with it?"  
  
"You catch it, before the other team seeker, catch this, the game is over, you earn 150 points for your team."  
  
"O, well, can we move the tour elsewhere?"  
  
"Sure thing." Remus led her out of the quidditch store and brought her to the book store. "This, is the bookstore. Now, don't go grabbing books, you see, in the muggle world books are things on paper, but in the wizarding world there is magic in books that could be dangerous."  
  
"O. well. perhaps we should move on?"  
  
"Ok, here is the pet shop" Remus stopped at the pet shop "Do you want a pet?"  
  
"What should I get?"  
  
"Well, let's see, um, Owls carry your mail with you, rats are rather. boring, cats are loyal, toads are.. Well.. let's not go there, but wait, there's more! You might even be able to get a dog or something."  
  
"Ok.. I think I'll get an owl. And a cat."  
  
"Ok." Lily got her animals and came back.  
  
"I think I'll call the cat Diana, and the owl Athena."  
  
"Cute! Ok, well, you still need your robes and wand, same with me. so. we should get our robes first." Remus and Lily walked into the Robe Shop.  
  
"Now dears, I want you to stand up here while I take your measurements." Said Madame Malkume. Remus stepped up to the first, Lily to the second. Remus was fidgeting and was moving about and would NOT hold still.  
  
"If you don't hold still I'll put you in a body bind Mr. Lupin!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Now your done dears. That wasn't so bad was it Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"No ma'am, thank you."  
  
"Yes, thank you ma'am." Lily piped up. With that Lily and Remus walked out of the shop. They both got their wands and were walking down the alley.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I need to leave, my mum and dad will be worrying."  
  
"Ok, I'll drop you off." Remus walked Lily to her parents. "Oh, and Lily, meet me at King's Cross Station between platforms 9 and 10. I'll be waiting there."  
  
"Ok Remus! See you then!" Lily turned to her parents and they disappeared into the Muggle world.  
  
"Hmmm." Remus said aloud.  
  
A/N Hi everybody! It is Remus-Lupin. Ok Ruth, are you Happy? Lily is here! This Chapter was boring. I swear it gets better! Read and review please! Well.. Remus IS the main character of this Fanfic. 


	3. On the Way

Chapter 3 -  
  
Remus was waiting by the platforms 9 and 10. he was waiting to what seemed to be his parents and an older brother. His older brother was picking on him.  
  
"Oh little Remy has a girlfriend! Oh. where is she?" his older brother taunted.  
  
"O shut UP Julius! First off. I don't date, second off, where's yours? O wait, I forgot you don't have ---" Remus was cut short by Julius Punching him in the stomach. fortunately, it hurt Julius more than it hurt Remus. Thankfully, Lily walked up before any more damage could be done.  
  
"Hi Remus! Hi er."  
  
"Julius," Julius stuck out his hand, "Julius Lupin."  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Ok Lily," Remus said "Say bye to your parents." Lily ran over to her mom and dad.  
  
"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Wish me luck!" Lily hugged her parents and then went back to Remus. "So. where's the platform."  
  
"Julius. ready for a demonstration?"  
  
"You bet!" Julius got his trolley and got in front of the barrier. "TALI- HO!" Julius started running, then, with amazing speed and accuracy... ran straight into the barrier and crashed. Remus was howling with laughter.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwww! Why won't it let me through?" Julius moaned.  
  
"You ran between 9 and 8!" Remus choked. "Can't you get ANYTHING right?"  
  
"I'll get it! This time a proper demonstration!" Julius ran between the correct platforms and into the correct barrier, this time, instead of crashing, he went straight THROUGH the barrier. A gasp erupted from Lily.  
  
"What. how did he Do that!"  
  
"Easy... you run through the wall, here, you go with me." Remus and Lily ran through the barrier to the platform. "Here, let's load our trunks." Lily and Remus loaded their trunks and went to find a compartment. There was one empty one left. They sat in there.  
  
"Jeez James! You did it again!" said a voice from outside.  
  
"Yep I did!" said the boy, obviously James. "Hey Peter, did you get any dungbombs?"  
  
"Yeah!" said a slightly squeaky voice. "Should we go into this compartment?"  
  
"Why not?" said the first voice. The door slid open, and Remus and Lily were facing three boys. One had blonde hair and was short and slightly fat. The two others had jet-black hair, both in different styles. The first boy had untidy hair with glasses and brown eyes. The second had sleek black hair and stormy gray eyes.  
  
"Hi." Remus said in unusion.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sirius Black, that's James Potter, the one with the glasses, and that's Peter Pettygrew, the one with the blonde hair. Who are you guys?"  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Lily Evans"  
  
"You guys much into quidditch?" James asked  
  
"If I am the one who is playing it, sure, but I hate watching it." Remus said.  
  
"I am Muggle-Born, I haven't played, though, Remus told me a bit about it." Lily told them.  
  
"Oh" James said. The he got a wicked grin. "As soon as we get to Hogwarts, we are going to soak everybody with water balloons!"  
  
"That's barbaric!" shouted Remus, "Have you no decency! The first day, really!"  
  
"O Shut up!" said Sirius. "You are such a suck up! There is no way you'll be in Gryffindor!"  
  
"It'll be torture if you are there!" Remus replied.  
  
"I agree with Remus!" Lily added.  
  
"Come on James, Let's leave these bloke to their goody-goody selves!" Sirius snapped.  
  
"Good riddance" Remus muttered. The boys left, then the door opened once again, this time it was a girl.  
  
"Hello!" she said. "I'm Chelsea Rifflet, pleased to meet you!"  
  
"Hi, Remus Lupin. The pleasure is all mine."  
  
"The names Evans. Lily Evans." Chelsea and Lily became good friends before long.  
  
"Trains almost there girls." Remus said. "Get on your robes, here, I'll go into another compartment and change." Remus left and the girls changed.  
  
"So Lily, that your boyfriend?"  
  
"No, he's not bad looking though. He is sweet and kind, and buff." Lily giggled.  
  
"Ah. so a crush?" Chelsea teased.  
  
"Not really. I just met him."  
  
"But still." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Can I come in yet?" Remus said behind the door.  
  
"Oh, of course Remus." Chelsea said.  
  
"Come on you two, it is almost time to get off the train!" Remus said  
  
"Ok, ok, ok" the girls said in unison. 


	4. In The Lake

Chapter 4  
  
"Firs' Year this way!" came a voice from outside. We got out and went towards the man. He was huge, and not just tall huge, he was huge huge. "Four to a boat!" Lily, Remus and Chelsea got into a boat, and were soon joined by another girl.  
  
"Hi, my name is Marie Newyendorf, and you guys are.?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Chealse Rifflet"  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"So. do you know how we are being sorted?" Marie asked. Remus, on the other hand, who usually was nice, decided to scare the girls.  
  
"I do." Remus said.  
  
"How!" Lily, Marie, and Chelsea all said in unison.  
  
"Well," Remus began, "First, you have to do a spell that floats you across a huge pit of dragons, o, but these dragons are Hungarian Horntails, and they are the most dangerous dragon in all of the world." The girls were staring in horror. "And then," he continued, "You have to knock out a 12 foot tall Mountain troll." They gasped, "Next," Remus said, thoroughly enjoying himself, "you have to make an antidote for poison, while you are being poisoned, and you have too fight the headmaster and staff in a duel. using spells purely from memory."  
  
"No way!" Marie whimpered, "That is horrible! Please tell me it isn't true!"  
  
"It can't be." Lily said uneasily.  
  
"O but it is." Remus informed them. Chelsea shook a little, and then started moaning about how cruel life is. Remus nearly fell over in laughter.  
  
"Why you little.!" Lily began, standing up, capsizing the boat.  
  
"I hope you can swim! There is a giant squid in the lake!" Remus chanted. He loved scaring them.  
  
"I'm not believing you!" Lily said, speaking way too soon, because at that moment, a large tentacle lifted them all up into the air.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
A/N - Hee hee, Having fun? 


	5. The Sorting

"REMUS LUPIN! IF YOU DO NOT GET US DOWN I WILL PERSONALLY SLAUGHTER YOU!" Lily screamed. Remus shrugged. He didn't see a professor coming towards them. None of them did.  
  
Remus tickled the tentacle and it dropped them into the water. Lily was glaring at him.  
  
"What!? I got us down, didn't I?" They all laughed. "Hey, who is that?" "Who's who?" "The person coming here on the boat!" "We are in trouble. yup... no doubt about it."  
  
"You four get in a boat, and follow me back to shore. I am Professor McGonagall, and I will not tolerate this behavior from students. After the Sorting ceremony I want too talk to you." They climbed back into the boat and drifted to shore.  
  
James pulled out a water balloon and threw it at Professor McGonagall. "Professor, you dropped something!" Remus shouted. McGonagall bent over to see and the water balloon missed her narrowly.  
  
"WHO THREW THAT WATER BALLOON?" she shouted. "IF I FIND OUT WHO THREW THAT DETETNTION!"  
  
When they entered the great hall, a hat was placed on a stool. Then it began to SING.  
  
"Way long ago when our Magic was banished, Young people's minds were weak and were famished So four people joined up and put their heads together, They made a lasting memory, with a school that lasts forever Godric Gryffindor was as bold as he was brave Salzar Slytherin was cunning and power he did crave, Rowena Ravenclaw was as bright as they could be, Helga Hufflepuff was known for loyalty. So where do you go? Where should you be? Just put me on your head and I'll show you your Destiny!"  
  
The great hall burst into applause.  
  
"When I call your name, come up and I will place the hat upon your head." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Black, Aurora!" Aurora went up to the hat. And before it even touched her head it said "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Black, Sirius." The hat needed a minute or two to decide that he was a Gryffindor. A few more people were sorted when it came to be Lily's turn.  
  
"O my my.. look in this head of yours.. intelligent.. but you're a fiery redhead.. I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!" Remus was spacing out, so he couldn't remember the rest of the people before him, then his name was called.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!" Remus went up to the hat... and it was placed on his head.  
  
"Hmmm, a few secrets have you? Dark secrets. Hmm, Brave, and a brilliant mind! Loyal.. yes Loyal.. very loyal. but your dark side nags me. but where to put you? My, my, my, my, difficult, extremely difficult, hmm. SLYTH. no, no, no.. that can't be it.. RAVEN. no, no, no. HUFFLE. NO.. I've got it! GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Remus went and sat by Lily, and began spacing out again; though, he noticed that there were quite a few new Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs. The new Gryffindors consisted of: Marie Newyendorf, James Potter, Aurora Black, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Mitchell O'Brien, Peter Pettygrew, Violet Quar, and Chelsea Rifflet (who caused a huge distraction in the great hall by taking off with the hat to the table).  
  
"Before the feast begins, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is well, forbidden. There has been an audition to the school plants, the new plant is a Whomping Willow. This tree is very dangerous and I would suggest that you stay away from it unless you wish to be hurt very painfully. Enjoy the Feast!"  
  
After they had gotten their fill, Lily, Chelsea, Marie, and Remus had went to Professor McGonagall's office. "Well, there was no damage, you just, fell in the lake, so I suppose I can let this one go, heed my words though, if you pull another stunt like this, I will personally see to it that you get detention. You may leave now. The password is "Athena" ("like my owl!" Lily exclaimed) Mr. Lupin, will you stay behind?" "Okay, see ya Lily, Chelsea, Marie." After they had left, Professor McGonagall started to speak again.  
  
"I believe that the full moon is next week?" she said, sympathetically. "Yes ma'am." Remus replied. "You know the procedure?" "Yes ma'am." "Ah, well, they will find a cure soon enough, and you won't have to go through it any more. Ok, well, I will see you tomorrow in class." "Yes ma'am. Goodnight." Remus left the office and was soon on his way to the common room. 


	6. Stories

He walked the halls; unfortunately, Professor McGonagall conveniently forgot to tell him where the Gryffindor common room is. "What this place needs is a map, a Magical map." He sighed. "There is no way I am going to ask for directions, what do I say, 'Excuse me, but where is the Gryffindor common room?' that sounds so.." "You have to go down this hall, take a left, go up the staircase, take a right, go forward to the first intersection and turn left down that hall, continue walking till you see the Fat Lady who wears a pink dress." Said a portrait. "Er, thanks." Remus followed these directions until he saw the Lady. "Er. Athena." The portrait swung forward and Remus stepped in. Lily was waiting for him.  
  
"Remus, you go to the boys dorms, which is that staircase, and you have to find your stuff. It took me ages! I was all the way at the top! They ran out of room, so I get the entire room to myself!"  
  
"Cool Lily, thanks, g'night." Remus headed up the stairs and looked around for his stuff. Finally, the top room, all to himself, he found his stuff. He realized, he could hear Lily; he had no clue of course, that the others were with her.  
  
"Hey Lily, it's Remus, I am in the room next to you." "Hey Remus. Hey, thanks for the help again in Diagon Alley." "No problem, just a question, why didn't you fight back?" Lily made a sort of muffled noise. "I was. scared. I am scared of all guys." "O." "My turn to ask you a question." "Ok" "Why are you so dark? Like, you seem to be depressed or something." "A lot of reasons." "Can you tell me just one?" "Ok, it's a long story though." "I have time."  
  
"Ok, when I was about six, my mother started acting strange, like, she was getting sick or something. She ignored it, decided it was just a headache or something, and then one year later, she got really, really sick. When she went to the doctors, they did a cat scan, and they found a tumor. It was on the pituitary gland (the main gland for hormones, it controls everything with hormones) and part of it was on one of the main blood veins in the brain. They did surgery, they couldn't remove all of it, because if they did, she would bleed to death, so, she had to go to the states and get radiation therapy. Well, a week after she had left, dad decided it was to hard to work and keep a family going at home, so we were also sent to the states, halfway across the country from my mother, I was eight at the time. Well, we spent 4 months there, away from our parents, with my dad's sister. Aunt Rebecca was ok. When we saw Mum again, she wasn't who she used to be. Neither was my dad. Mum was all tired and she didn't have any energy to do anything. But I knew something was bugging her. So, late one night, I got out of bed to go see her, I was having trouble sleeping again, that is when I heard the thing I didn't want to hear. I was outside their door, and I heard them talking. I remember her saying 'Did you have an affair?' and this was his reply, 'If I say yes, it would be a sin, if I say no, it will also be a sin.' It took me a little while to figure it out. When I did, I nearly fell over. He meant, "If I say no, I would be lying, and then it would be a sin, and if I say yes, then it would be the truth, but having sinned before, he would be sinning. I mean, I didn't want to believe it; he'd do something like that? Why? I eventually convinced myself nothing ever happened, but I knew. I closed up; I was a pretty stubborn and difficult kid. And just this past year, my older brother discovered that he was having another affair; once again, I was in the background. I heard everything. I found out a lot. It is amazing what you can learn when people don't know you are there. That is when it happened. Mum tried to kill herself by taking more medicine than she was supposed to. After she got back from the hospital, I guess I never forgave my dad, he may not be my biological father, but I thought he loved her, I thought he loved me. I guess I just closed up to everything. I shut people out. People can't understand me, and they rarely get to know me. It hurts a lot. I can remember it all to clear; it is like it has been burned into me. I guess burned kids don't mess with the flame, right? Mum says 'He loves you no matter what, it is ME who he did that too.' They act like it didn't happen. Or, they do in front of me. I guess this is one of the reasons why I am so dark." The story was followed by silence.  
  
"Man Remus, I'm sorry," Lily sympathized. "Don't be, it wasn't your fault." "That is just ONE of the reasons why?" "Yeah. I am pretty mysterious, aren't I?" "Yeah, well, it is getting late. We had better get to bed." "G'night Lily." "Night Remus." Remus went over to bed, replaying the memories in his mind. Before he went to sleep he whispered, "She won't find out the other reasons."  
  
Lily strolled over to her bed. "Man, that must hurt." Marie told her. Lily nodded in agreement. "Listen guys, we have classes in the morning." They all went off to bed. 


	7. HoggyWartyHogwarts

The next morning went a little slowly. At breakfast they received their schedules.  
  
9:00 Transfiguration 10:10 Potions 11:20 charms 12:30 Lunch 1:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts 2:40 History of Magic 3:50 Flying Lessons  
  
"Hey Lily!" Remus said happily. "Hey Remus!" "I have a question for you, you aren't by any chance related to a guy named Adam Evans are you? "Uh, yeah, he's my older brother, we are moving in with him this month." "No WAY!" Remus exclaimed. "Uh. Why?" "He's my next door neighbor." "Wicked!" "Yeah!"  
  
The many owls that came in interrupted them. Athena came with a note for Lily, and another owl came with a note for Remus (an Eagle Owl named Apollo). "Apollo, gimme my letter, ah, you stubborn owl!" after many attempts, Remus finally got the letter.  
  
"Dear Remus,  
  
How are you doing? Write back to me and tell me how the sorting went. O, did I mention that we are getting new neighbors? Or, at least they are moving in with that nice Adam fellow. I can't wait for you to meet them this Christmas Break! O, and by the way, your older sister is coming home from auror training this year. Please behave, I love you!  
  
Love,  
Mum"  
  
Lily was reading hers. She laughed.  
  
"Ok, my sister is REALLY stupid! You know how we are moving into a wizarding village? Well, she HATES magic and anything that goes with it. What she didn't know is that everything is magic there! She saw a squirrel, looked at it, and kicked it, then the squirrel grew and chased her all the way home!" they both laughed.  
  
"O man Lily, I forgot to grab my bag! I'll meet you in Transfiguration!" Remus sped off down the hall. What he saw at the end was kind of shocking. James Potter and Sirius Black were getting the tar beat out of them by three Slytherins. Remus was wondering whether or not to help them, but his better side got the best of him. Remus walked up to the Slytherin and politely asked them to leave.  
  
"WHY should we listen to YOU?" "Because I know what is best for you." "Tuh. You are the lowest scum on the face of the earth!" "No, I'd hate to take your place." "Watch it kid." Remus sighed and pulled out his wand. He had been practicing spells ever since he got his wand. He pointed it at them. They laughed. "What could a first year do!?" "A lot." "Ooooo! Wittle baby wanna duel?" "I don't know, do you?" "Watch it you." "PETREFICAS TOTALUS! TARRENTANGULA!" The first Slytherin was frozen on top, but the bottom was dancing. Remus wheeled around to the two others. "I'll give you to the count of ten to get out of my sight." They stayed still, with shock. "Have it your way then. 1.2.10!!!!!!!! Flamma ex spiritus!" A blue transparent flame chased after the two Slytherins. They let out a fresh yelp of pain once it hit them.  
  
"REMUS! Thanks a lot! You know what!? You are a Marauder now! Saving our butts deserves a rightful place as a member of society!" James said.  
  
"Yeah! What James said! Whew, where'd you learn to do that!?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I read a book on old magic last year. I'm a Marauder?"  
  
"Yeah you are buddy! Your inauguration will be tonight! Then we'll play a game of marauder truth or dare! We'll ask the Havocs if they wanna play."  
  
"Thanks. Uh, I gotta go get my bag!" Remus sped off and got his bag. He went straight to class afterwards.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, you're late!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, three boys were in the hall and they were giving me some problems, and by the time they left I still had to get my bag."  
  
"Who were the three boys?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Well then, take a seat and pull out your wand." Remus went and sat next to James. "Today class, we will be transforming matches into needles. First I want you to point your wand at the match like so and concentrate on it transforming. Be sure to hold your stance like this. Now, do as I did, and with any luck, you'll be able to transfigure this match." After the hour was done, Lily, Remus, Marie, Sirius, and James were the only ones who properly transformed the match, earning 5 points to Gryffindor each. After Transfiguration, they went to potions. When they got into the classroom, the teacher wasn't there. They just sat down and waited for something to happen. A man walked into the classroom who couldn't be more than 20 years old. He had black hair and his eyes were almost orange.  
  
"Hi everyone! I am Professor Fenris! I'll be your Potions master for this year! Ok, everyone, today we are going to make the most dangerous potion in the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The students exchanged nervous glances. "Just Kidding! Today we are making a simple freezing potion. Turn to chapter 1 and begin reading the ingredients. After you have read those, continue onto the instructions. If you need my help, just pop your hand up into the air and I'll be with you ASAP." After class everyone was talking about perhaps the coolest Professor of Hogwarts. Professor Fenris certainly was a hit with the students. Charms went fairly well. Lily seemed to love it. After lunch, they went to what was soon to be Remus' favorite class of all, Defense Against the Dark Arts. They went to the classroom and took their seats. A man stepped out from the shadows, giving them all a scare.  
  
"I, am Professor Cerubus. Defense Against the Dark Arts is perhaps one of the most important classes you'll ever take, so pay attention, that is, if you wish to live." He said with a gruff voice. He had short shaggy black hair, and his eyes were a dark icy blue, like death itself. "Today we will take a quiz to see what you know, and we will work from there. Just try your best on the quiz, and if you don't know it, then you just need to work harder in that subject area." Professor Cerubus passed out the quiz. Remus studied it.  
  
Name the Three Unforgivable Curses, and then state the spells that is used to cast it.  
2.What is a werewolf classified as and how dangerous is it, and why? What is the spell that wards off many dark creatures (i.e. Dementor) What is the way to defeat a boggart?  
50. When dueling, what is the spell that disarms your opponent?  
51. what is the thing that signifies all evil?  
  
Before the end of the hour Professor Cerubus collected the quizzes and  
examined them.  
  
"Hmm, this class needs a bit of work. I'll give you your quizzes back  
tomorrow. Class dismissed! O, Mr. Lupin, please stay behind." After the  
class had left, Remus went up to Professor Cerubus' desk.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
"Yes Remus, I was looking through the tests and yours stood out  
particularly. I was surprised to see so many right answers from a first  
year, on the first day. You seem to have a knack for this class."  
  
Slightly surprised, Remus replied, "Thank you sir."  
  
"Do you enjoy these sort of things?"  
  
"Yes sir, I find them extremely informative and useful. It is interesting  
and fun to read about. I used to steal my brother's books and read them."  
  
"Hmm, well, I can see you going very far in life, especially in this  
class."  
  
"Thank you. Bye Sir."  
  
"Good bye Remus." Remus left the classroom.  
"Hmm, that is one intelligent kid." Professor Cerubus examined.  
  
History of Magic was possibly the most boring class of all. Professor  
Binns droned on and on about goblin rebellions and things that would have  
been interesting if taught in a different way. Remus was so glad to get  
out of that class, even if it did mean going to flying lessons.  
  
"I am Madame Hooch, your flying instructor. Now, I want you to place your  
RIGHT hand over your broom, your other right Mr. Pettygrew, and say 'UP!'  
If done correctly, the broom should spring up into your hands. Ok, after  
you have that down, grasp the broom firmly by the handle, swing your leg  
over the end like so. After you have mounted your broom wait for me to  
come and check. Looks like we are all set, on my whistle. 1, 2, 3,"  
Madame Hooch blew the whistle. They all kicked off. Remus wasn't the  
best, but he certainly wasn't the worst. James was the natural born  
Quidditch player, Lily was ok at it, only because Adam had taught her how  
to fly once, though, he never told her anything about quidditch. All in  
all, it was a very enjoyable lesson.  
  
After dinner, Remus went up to the common room. James, Sirius, Peter,  
Mitchell, Lily, Violet, Marie, Chelsea and Aurora were all sitting in a  
circle.  
  
"Jeez Remus! Come on; sit next to me! It is time to play truth or dare!"  
James exclaimed.  
  
"The rules are, if you refuse to tell the truth, then you have to drink  
this truth serum. Other than that. no rules." Lily informed them all.  
"I'll pick first. Remus, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh. dare." Lily had an evil look about her face, and Remus knew what was  
coming.  
  
"I dare you to tell the truth about your deepest darkest secret!"  
  
"Well." The next thing he knew, Lily had shoved some truth serum down his  
throat. 


	8. Plenus Luna

"My Deepest darkest secret is." everyone leaned in to hear. "My deepest darkest secret is.that this truth serum doesn't work." Everyone slumped back.  
  
"Dang, there goes the game." James sulked.  
  
Remus was more relieved than he ever had been in his entire life.  
  
The days went by and soon, the full moon was there.  
  
"Guys, I have to go see my mum, she's sick." Remus lied. He hated to lie. "O man Remus, well, tell her to get well soon." James said. Pretty soon Remus had left, but Sirius had been watching out the window.  
  
"James! Remus isn't going to go see his mum. Look! Let's go follow him." He said.  
  
"I'll go get my cloak." Pretty soon the two boys were at the base of the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I saw him use this stick to prod the knot on the tree." They prodded the knot, and went down the tunnel. What was waiting at the end was far from welcoming. Sirius yelled.  
  
"James, GO BACK GO BACK! HE'S A WEREWOLF!" just then, a jackal leaped at Remus, alongside it was a lion. The jackal ran towards James and Sirius and forced them back. Then, The jackal transformed, into none other, that Professor Cerubus.  
  
"Boys, what are you doing here!? Never mind that, get out of here! Go to my office. Stay there. Do NOT utter a word about this to ANYONE or you will had wished you hadn't, now GO!" James and Sirius fled to the castle, as Cerubus transformed into his jackal form and went in to help the lion.  
  
"FENRIS! ON YOUR LEFT!" barked Cerubus. Fenris flung off Remus.  
  
"SHOULDN'T HE BE GETTING TIRED????" Fenris roared. After many long hours, claws, gashes, and wounds later, the full moon finally went down, and the tensions went up.  
  
"Remus, listen to me, can you hear me?" Cerubus asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can."  
  
"Good, ok, listen, you need to go to my office."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Two boys, I believe, Potter and Black, found out about you last night." Remus sat up, even though it was painful.  
  
"They know?"  
  
"Yes, Can you stand up right now?"  
  
"Yeah." Remus forced himself to stand up and walk to Cerubus' office. Sirius and James were there, waiting with Professor Fenris.  
  
"Listen, James, Sirius, you better not tell anyone ANYTHING about Remus, got it? Get it, or else." Cerubus threatened.  
  
"Hades, quit threatening the students." Fenris told Cerubus.  
  
"Well, Apollo, you are being too kind with them."  
  
" We promise we won't utter a word." James piped up.  
  
"Good. Remus, what do you have to say in all this?" Cerubus asked. Remus shrugged, he was still soar from the transformation and he was cut up. But worst of all, his friends had found out about what he was.  
  
When they were walking down the hall, James stopped suddenly.  
  
"Listen Remus, we don't hate you for being.. a.. well. yeah. but listen, I think we should do something to help you. You know, you helped us, we should help you."  
  
"Yeah. A life for a Life. in a good way of course!" Sirius added.  
  
"Really? Shouldn't I tell the others?"  
  
"You can if you want." James replied.  
  
"I think I ought to. The ultimate test of friendship."  
  
"Ok. When?"  
  
"Tonight, right now, I have to go to the hospital wing. I was supposed to be there ages ago."  
  
Remus sped off into the Hospital Wing, leaving James and Sirius alone.  
  
"James, what can we do? How can we help him?"  
  
"Hmm. last night, there were ANIMALS guarding him, or, animagi, if we were able to become animagi then we could be able to stay with Remus, and if he DOES bite us, it won't matter because we are animals. Make sense?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
"Ok, to the library!"  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Sirius, you amaze me sometimes." "Jeez James, you're nice!" Sirius exclaimed. The two boys set off towards the library to research what was about to change their lives drastically, forever. 


	9. Author's Note

Note - If you do not like my writing style, or my ideas, find another story, because personally, I don't care if anyone thinks this is bad. So if you don't like AU, or my ideas and style, find something else. It's your loss, not mine. Still have a problem with it, call someone who cares with the number below -  
  
1-800-2BAD-4U  
  
Note that this number is fake leading to the fact that nobody does care after all. Still have a problem? Call this toll free number-  
  
1-800-2BAD Still fake, still nobody cares.  
  
Also note that this is only aimed for the more. eh. derogatory reviews. Don't have anything nice to say? Well. I'm sure that you all need a good laugh when I chew them out.  
  
On the other hand, for those with encouraging reviews - Thanks a lot! I need stuff like that.  
  
Sincerely, - Remus-Lupin 


End file.
